In many electronic communication systems, the infrastructure is geographically fixed, and services consumer client units which are either mobile or portable. The infrastructure includes at least base stations and a network control center. Although in some systems the infrastructure is geographically fixed, alternative systems can be imagined in which base stations move, while continuing to serviced consumer client units that may be mobile, portable, or fixed in space for a period of time. Advantages may be possible for systems in which the base stations are not fixed geographically.